


Marauding

by Combeferre



Series: back to witches and wizards [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (Enj is Quidditch captain, I think they're sixth-years, I'm looking at things to do, In my mind C/E/R/C are basically the marauders sans the bastard traitor friend, M/M, a well, and Cosette is his sister), essentially dumb times in the library and stuff, once again they're all in ravenclaw, sans raison, slightly crap, yay new Les Potterables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combeferre/pseuds/Combeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Combeferre and Courfeyrac live in each other's pockets, Les Amis are the only kids left at Hogwarts over the Easter Holidays and other exciting things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauding

"Merry Christmas!" 

Enjolras was woken by a heavy body bouncing around on his bed, and sat up sleepily, grabbing his glasses off his table/ 

"Firstly, it's Easter - secondly, it's, like, seven o'clock - and, thirdly, how the hell did a Hufflepuff get into the Ravenclaw dorms?" 

"Are you casting disparagement on my mental capability?" Bahorel roared at him, finally forcing Enjolras to wake up properly. "Anyway - firstly, I was trying to joke - secondly, who the hell cares? - and, thirdly, Courfeyrac let me in and made me come up here to talk to you because he was afraid you were dead."

"Right." Groggily, Enjolras pushed Bahorel off his bed, folded the blue and silver covers (which he resolutely refused to change for covers of his own choice) and stood up, his pajamas riding down onto his thin hips. "What are we planning for today?" 

"I dunno, man." Another voice came from the doorway, one that Enjolras knew all too well. He shook his head. 

"I'm fairly sure that Courfeyrac's going to get lynched if he keeps letting you in, Ép. We're supposed to be mortal enemies."

"Who cares? Gav is down there, too, and Feuilly, Jehan and Musichetta have finally arrived from the Gryffindors."

"Which leaves...?" Enjolras shook his head. "What, Bossuet and Joly?" 

"Yep." Bahorel reached into his trunk and threw Enjolras his favourite red sweater, which the boy quickly pulled on over his pajamas as he left the dormitory, followed by his friends. The Ravenclaw tower was made up of two sections with long, steep and winding black iron staircases with no handrails, which had spooked everybody in their first year but which barely frightened Enjolras now. Éponine and Bahorel, however, clung to the inside wall, muttering something about "bloody Ravenclaws trying to bloody kill us" as they went. 

The common room below, with its cracked leather sofas, was packed, despite nearly the entirety of the student population having gone home for Easter. A riot of colour spread out below Enjolras - the blue scarves of his home house, the yellow dressing gown that Bahorel had left hanging over the edge of Combeferre's armchair, the red Gryffindor jumpers that the house shamelessly wore on every occasion to show off, and a small pair of green silk robes that evidently belonged to Gavroche. 

"Morning!" he yelled as he ran down the last few stairs, struggling to be heard over the din. By this point, nearly all his friends were there, including Grantaire in what looked like a living lion for a hat. They simultaneously turned to chorus "morning!" back at him as he reached the slate-tiled floor.

"So, why am I up at this ungodly hour?" 

"Scavenger hunt!" Courfeyrac yelled from the back. "Grantaire found a thing." 

Grantaire himself turned pink at the ears. "It's nothing. Just some old map that Professor McGonagall gave me, because I seemed a little too interested in what went on in the castle."

"Where did she get it?"

"She took it off some student, like, five years ago. His name was Albus or something weird like that. I even went and looked him up - Head Boy in 2010 and all that jazz."

"What does it do?" Bahorel asked. Grantaire grinned. 

"That's where it gets cool. It shows us pretty much everything that happens in the castle, and I found this room on the third floor, opposite that creepy old statue."

"I like that statue," Combeferre muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear and burst out laughing.

"You like all the statues," Grantaire joked, digging him in the ribs. "Anyway, this place is like completely full of cool stuff, such as this hat." Reaching into his pocket, he took out his wand and tapped the hat, making it give a convincing roar which made everyone jump. "Awesome, right?" 

"Definitely." Enjolras reached for his boyfriend's hand and took it, ignoring Grantaire's squeak of happiness. "Shall we go and see?" 

When Courfeyrac went to open the door, they found a very disgruntled Joly and Bossuet. "What was the password?" Joly asked, his face red.

"What was the riddle?" All the Ravenclaw house members had heard every riddle at least twice.

"What gets wetter as it dries?" 

"Your mum," Bahorel muttered, prompting snickers from Grantaire and Éponine. 

"A towel, you fucking idiot," Courfeyrac cried, pushing past him. "We're going on an adventure!" 

All of them went racing up to the third floor, narrowly missing bumping into Professor Flitwick on the way. Grantaire, his face screwed up in concentration, paced backwards and forwards for a few seconds before crying with delight and seizing on a door handle that hadn't been there before.

Thirty minutes later, Enjolras and Combeferre came tottering out, carrying a stack of books between them, and went hurrying off to store them in the dormitory bookshelf. Grantaire, along with his lion hat, emerged with a small handful of bones ("ew!" Courfeyrac had shrieked, running away and hiding behind a stack of cauldrons) and a wand that turned into a chicken when waved. The others had assorted items of magical trickery that they had found in the room, and piled out in a large group, chattering as they went.

"What is that place?" Joly asked, his neck adorned in beads.

"Somebody annotated the map," Grantaire replied. "It used to be a sort of meeting room for secret societies, but its been a sort of disappearing store room for ages. It transfigures into whatever you need at the time, I guess." 

"Cool," Joly sighed happily. "So cool. Magic is awesome." Six years later, a Muggle born, he was still adjusting to the advantages of a magical life. 

"I know, right?" 

The teachers were used to having Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Grantaire turn up to breakfast looking absolutely wrecked, having stayed up all night studying or practising duelling, but having the four turn up in matching, outdated Slytherin Quidditch robes was a new thing entirely. 

"Those have to be from, like, 1994," Bahorel said, shoving a spoonful of porridge into his mouth on the single table that all the houses occupied. "I wonder who wore them?" 

"Mine say Malfoy on the back," Combeferre responded. "Man, the dude was short." 

"Or maybe you're just freakishly huge," Courfeyrac shot back, squeezing Combeferre's hand under the table and winking. Combeferre turned bright red and choked on his juice, while the others pretended not to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THANK YOU FOR READING FRIEND


End file.
